Crack the Moon
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Austin tries to propose to Ally, with help from her son. Auslly.


**Crack the Moon, an Austin and Ally one shot**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. To fill Naada's prompt. Please enjoy, and remember to review!**

Jabber is a sweet kid, but he really needs to learn to shut his yap.

He likes to talk, quickly, and half the time Austin has to ask him to slow down, because he has no idea what is going on. There is one thing he knows for sure.

He takes after his mother.

Not that either of them know the father. He was a part of her life for a mere hour. An hour of pain and misery and sobbing that she'll never get back.

Could he give her the rest of her life? Would that be enough?

He sure hopes so.

Ever since he taught Jabber to play guitar (getting his fingers on the frets was better than them being up his nose) they've been inseparably close. He's been that father figure for him.

Now it's time to drop the 'figure.'

"Jabs, come here for a minute." He waves him away from the kitchen, where Ally is doing the dishes.

"What's up Jibs?" That's what he calls him, short for Jibber. Separate it makes no sense, but together it works. Just like how they work, in a friends, and, if he is so blessed, in a family sense.

He checks around the corner. Pulling the ring box out of his pocket, he puts a finger to his lips.

"I want to ask your permission to ask your mom to marry me." Most people ask the parents, but he finds this more important.

"Yes!" he shouts, a bit too loud. Austin fumbles, trying to get the box back into his pocket.

The water stops running. "What's going on out there?"

They exchange a nervous look.

Think fast.

"Jabs and I are going out for ice cream," he covers, grabbing the keys. He's not going to be a liar.

Not because he has an example to set.

He just can't lie to her.

Like that day she caught him checking her out as she laid down, jelly on her stomach as she watched the growing baby on the screen, and she called him out on it.

Now she's killing that same child's buzz.

"Not until he finishes his homework." She thrusts the book for his report in his hand.

"Will you read with me?"

If he's letting him marry the love of his life, the least he can do is sit through some third grade required reading.

And buy him ice cream.

_(the page breaks here)_

A word should not be allowed to have more than one meaning.

"Jibs, the phone is _ring_ing!" He stresses the word, as if he's taunting him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full sweetie." Ally takes the phone off the receiver. "Hello?"

Austin raises his brows at him. Jabber rubs his left fourth finger.

He shakes his head.

If she turns around, she's going to know something is up.

"Jabs, remember what happened to Chloe in chapter five of your book?" he hints, hoping he won't have to explain this outright.

Luckily, he gets it. He knows that she had to wait for her dessert, because good things come in time.

Terrible book, great for Morse Code.

Knowing Jabber, this won't be the only time he needs it.

_(the page breaks here)_

As a treat for finishing his book report, they take him to the circus.

"What are you looking forward to the most?" Ally asks her son. Coming back from his popcorn run, Austin is startled to hear his answer.

"I just love the _ring_master. He gets to tell everyone what to do and wears a big top hat. Don't you agree Jibs?" he asks taking the popcorn bucket.

His mother turns to see his reaction, and he makes the motion behind her back.

"I like the tightrope walkers," he says, ignoring the motions.

"Ooh, me too. I wish I was brave enough to do that," Ally adds.

Jabber smirks at him.

She's impressed by brave boys.

Maybe it's time he acted like one.

_(the page breaks here)_

The teachers are holding a charity wrestling tournament, so they pile into the car together.

"So how is this going to work?" Austin asks as he pulls onto the road. He wants to be prepared if he's going to see some of his old teachers in spandex.

How would he erase that mental picture of Mr. Conley?

"Well, it's not like they're going to set up a _ring_ or anything." He pauses to let the word sink in. "But there's going to be mats, and they'll play it on the jumbo screen."

Because making the spandex picture bigger was going to do wonders for his dreams tonight.

Ally better keep him company when he wakes up.

Perhaps he should read Jabber two stories tonight, instead of his usual one, to make sure he sleeps.

There are some things little boys should not walk in on.

_(the page breaks here)_

The next day he sneaks into the auditions for the school play.

"It says here you want to be Saturn?" the director asks. Out of all the planets, of course he picks that one.

"It's my favorite planet. I love all the _rings_." He looks over to Austin, who is failing to hide behind the flag.

This kid is too good for his own good.

Thankfully Ally is still in the car this time.

He rubs his ring finger.

He can rub that finger all he wants, but it's not magic lamp. It can't grant his wish for Austin to open his big mouth and propose.

After scribbling something down, the director looks up. "The results will be posted tomorrow."

Jabber hops off stage, walking over to him.

"I'm ready." To go or for him to propose already?

Both.

_(the page breaks here)_

In line at the register, they scan the display. Ally puts a Ring Pop on the counter.

"Wouldn't you rather have a real ring mom?"

It's not his fault that the chocolate bar snaps in half.

That made that decision easier.

"You can't eat a real ring Jabs." He sets the bar with the rest of the groceries.

"I meant for her finger," he elaborates, not letting it drop. It hasn't even been a week, and he's getting impatient.

Which is understood, because trusting him with a secret is like trusting a thief with the key to your house.

It shouldn't be done.

But he loves this kid as if he was his own. He practically is, having taken care of him since birth.

He taught him how to play guitar by example.

Then why can't love be the same?

All in due time.

_(the page breaks here)_

This time Jabber is direct with him.

"Hey Jibs, are you going to do your proposal or not?" He empties the grocery bag onto the counter.

A soup can falls from Austin's grasp.

He could lie, saying that he's proposing something to the record company.

But like he's said before, he can't lie to her.

"Why are you both staring at me like that?" Ally asks as she stands from picking the soup can up.

"Jibs has something he wants to ask you," he replies.

His narrowed eyes soften as her hand grabs his elbow. "Austin?"

Can she feel the sweat beneath her palm?

Do elbows sweat when you get nervous?

"There's a dent in the soup can now." There's also a hole in his pocket, and no ring box.

He sends Jabber a panicked message as she inspects the can.

She shrugs. "Maybe we shouldn't use it, to be safe."

"I'll go get a new one. Jabs, want to come along for the ride?" His words are rushed, like his actions.

They fly out the door, not giving her time to protest.

Windows rolled up, he asks the obvious. "You lost the ring, didn't you?"

"I had it, we went to buy groceries, and now it's gone." He increases his speed to get through the yellow light.

What if it's not there? Can he still propose?

These are things he shouldn't think about while driving.

He'll tighten his seat belt, just in case.

_(the page breaks here)_

Jabber borrows his Saturn costume for the afternoon.

It's a bit unorthodox, but if he's going to make this work, he might as well make her laugh at the insanity of it all.

"I lost the ring, so got you a new one. A lot of new ones actually," he kids as the planet twirls, bumping into the coffee table. "Will you marry me?"

"I'd love to, but it's not just up to me. Sweetie?" He stops twirling, shaking his head to regain balance.

"Say yes. I've been waiting for him to ask you all week."

"You knew?"

"Who do you think convinced him not to borrow the moon costume from the wardrobe?"

Austin colors. If the teacher hadn't been so petite, he could have fit. Only she was, and he wasn't going to crack the moon, because the play would be incomplete without the narrator.

"Really?"

"I thought it'd be ironic." Austin Moon, as a moon. It could work, with the whole space theme.

Too bad he doesn't have a real ring.

She lets him slide a Ring Pop onto her finger. "It's perfect."

If he finds that ring, that's fine. If he doesn't, that's fine too. He's found something much more valuable.

She's getting hugged, by one very happy man, and one equally happy kid in a Saturn costume. The rings dig into his chest, but she's right.

This is perfect.


End file.
